


Beads of Sweat

by November_Leaving



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Leaving/pseuds/November_Leaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't always work out as they should. You live. You learn. But what about love? This is about love working in very strange ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is Chad and Troy AU…Troy and Chad. THIS IS NOT EDITED!
> 
> Author’s Note: This is just a preview of a story I’ve been working on since 2011! Yes…2011. The thought has been with me since 2006! I have 10 chapters so far but I’m in grad school now!

Beads of water dribbled down his cheek, slipped under his chin, and slide down his neck. Splashing water on his face did barely a thing. Wasn't cold water supposed to wake one up?

Staring into his eyes through the reflection of the bathroom mirror, Chad wondered why he was up. It was summer time and school had let out less than three weeks ago. Chad had looked forward to the idea of sleeping in, slouching about, and hanging out with his core group of friends. Ever since he had come back from Winter Break, the countdown to summer vacation was of top priority. At school, he was a 'B' student and certain courses spoke to him more than others but the thought of not going to school for eleven weeks was paradise. And, alas, paradise was pulled out from underneath him when his mother approached him about a possible volunteer position.

He trudged his way back to his room after he cleaned his face and brushed his teeth. Yanking on a graphic T-shirt, Chad's body jolted with electricity. Anger briefly consumed him as he thought about why he had agreed to work at his mother's hospital.

His father had run out on his mother.

It had been Chad and his mother since early February. He tried his hardest to take care of his mother who was left high, dry, and without a paddle to fend for herself. So, when she asked him a few days ago if he would like to help her out at the hospital. He couldn't help but agree.

She wanted him to have as many extracurricular activities as his college applications could handle...at least that's the spin she put on it. He didn't know how much of this was true but he figured his mother wanted him around her - in her sights and smells - for as long as she could since Chad was basically all she had left.

He stared at his alarm clock. It read 10:27am. It was too damn early for him especially since the last few weeks he made it his mission to wake up at 12:07

0pm every day that summer was in session.

"Honey, let's go!" His mother bellowed up the staircase. Without responding, he shoved his feet into the nearest Air Force shoes and bounded down the stairs. He headed straight for the kitchen where a bowl and his favorite sugar high of a cereal were waiting on the counter for him.

"Thanks, mom." He squeezed her shoulders while she read over a few bills.

Toni Danforth was a vibrant woman in her mid-forties. The twinkle in her coffee brown eyes was dimmer than usual since the break-up yet Chad was amazed that she was able to laugh and enjoy those around her. Chad wouldn’t say it out loud but he adored his mother and would do anything to make her happy.

"No sweat. Just hurry up. We're going to be late."

Lazily, he pulled the cardboard tabs of the cereal box apart. This was top speed for him.

"I mean it." Her voice lowered as she pulled her shoulder length wavy hair into a ponytail.

"Guess, no healthy breakfast. Aren't you always telling me-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm a horrible and hypocritical mother. Now, take the box with you and let's go." She grabbed her keys and walked out of the kitchen, towards the front door.

Robotically, he followed his mother's wishes. With a check in his pockets for his wallet and keys, Chad left his house, locking up while juggling a box of cereal.

He opened the passenger side door of his mother's Murano. "Again, why am I getting a ride with you?"

"Again, you don't have an ID badge or know which floor you'll be on.”

Chad laughed dryly.

“Besides,” his mother continued, “I want to take my only son to his first day of work." 

"Work implies I'm getting paid...which I'm not." A mouthful of dry cereal impeded some of the words from sounding as they should but he figured that his mother should be able to figure it out.

"Poor baby," she laughed as she revved the car.

His mother was a Nurse Practioner in the Intensive Care ward of the Albuquerque Regional Medical Center. She started out as a medical scribe, became a R.N. in the Emergency Room and worked her way up to N.P. status. She had quite a bit of clout in the hospital and was able to pull some strings to get her son into a volunteer program.

"I know," playfully pouted Chad as he dropped a few more cereal pieces into him mouth. 

Lulling into a comforting silence, Chad’s mind wandered to what his duties would be. When his mother first informed him that he would be volunteering in the waiting room, Chad was relieved. The fantastic fantasy of sleeping in, watching expanded cable, and hanging out with his friends still swam about his mind yet knowing that the most that would be asked of him would be filing or helping wheel out patients helped soothe the sting of working. It wasn’t the toughest duty he ever had.

Besides, his iTouch and phone were fully charged.

Staring out the window while eating his fill of crunchy, sugary gold, Chad wondered about his day. His mother informed him that he would be helping out Monday through Thursday from 11:00am to 3:00pm. Not terrible.

As his mom traced the familiar route to the medical center, the teenage-aged boy watched the medical center come into focus; its four sun bleached buildings of varying heights was what he always remembered. Clustered together forming a tight, concrete corridor flashed and winked as the rising sun reflected off of the windows. Chad hadn't visited his mother's workplace since he started school this year. He just hadn't had the time to visit once basketball season began. Seeing the buildings again, in all their foreboding glory, made small knots accumulate in his stomach.

His mother swiftly pulled into a parking spot within the attached parking garage and entered the hospital’s main floor. Approaching the waiting room caused snippets of memories to bubble up within his mind. The room was already filled with people in various stages of distress. One woman was in a wheelchair while a young child was whisked away in the arms of a nurse who disappeared behind the doors that led back to the bustling units of the hospital.

“First we need to get you your temporary ID badge.” Toni informed as she led her son to the front desk in the waiting room.”

Trying his hardest not to stare, Chad peered around the room as Mrs. Danforth went behind the plexiglass enclosed desk to retrieve the badge.

“Here you are.”

The grey and red slab of plastic was as basic as could be. Nothing special really but since he wouldn’t be venturing deep into the bowels of this medical beast, it was alright.

"I know that you don't have to do this but...I'm glad you stepped it up and said yes." His mother smiled at him, her warm brown eyes glinted in the fluorescent lights.

"Oh, stop," whispered Chad as he pulled his mother closer, resting his cheek on her head.

Slinging her arm around her son’s waist, Toni led them to the elevators.

“You’re on the eleventh floor with Mercedes.” His mother blurted out before the boy could protest. “You’ll be assisting her since the lead nurse is out on maternity leave. Most of the time you’ll be dealing with linens, organizing and filing records – you know.”

“Um, huh?”

A wide, nervous smile bloom across Toni’s face. “I’m sorry, honey. Mercedes really needs the help up there. And you were down here but could help up there…” She trailed off.

“Okay…” His mother was the sneakiest person he’d ever met. “Sooo, I’ll be working in what unit? ICU? Orthopedics? Where?”

A murmur was his answer.

“I know you think I play my music too loud but I know I’m not deaf. Could you please repeat that?”

“The eating disorder clinic.”

Remembering that he was in public, the blurt he wanted to let free was reigned in. 

“Come again?”

“I know. This typically wouldn’t happen but the clinic is new. The lead nurse is out on bed rest. There is so much to be done that they needed someone to help out until Elaine comes back or a replacement is found. I got the call this morning. I didn’t know until then. They need the help – what was I to say?”

An image of depressed, pencil-thin girls staring at him, the intruder, clouded his mind. How could he work there?

“Wouldn’t my being there be detrimental to their progress?”

Toni pressed the elevator button. “Detrimental? I’m so glad you’re using your SAT 2 vernacular.”

“This isn’t funny.” He grumbled as he stepped into the elevator.

“I know. Just help them out. That’s what you’re here for.”

Chad kept quiet as he rode the elevator up. How could this have happened?

The ding of the elevator rang out as the doors opened. Chad took in the office sights.

The elevator opened directly onto the reception area. Scanning the room he noted that this area was more like a living room or a common room. Though there was a small nurses station just to the right of where he stood, Chad thought the pale yellow walls and white fluffy rug placed over the hardwood floors looked comfy. A large, modular sofa with a lounge end was situated against the farthest wall. There were two black chairs opposite the sofa and a glass coffee table between the pieces of furniture. Non-descript art was well placed on the walls and lush green plants were tucked nicely in a corner.

Plants I’ll be watering…great. Chad rolled his eyes. 

"Pretty swanky, no?" called his mother as she leaned against the nurses' desk.

"It's like a hotel."

A young woman – maybe 24 years old - emerged from the hallway directly in front of him. She wore lavender scrubs with white tennis shoes. Her black hair was pulled into a high bun. Her caramel skin radiated under the fluorescent bulbs. She approached Chad and his mother.

“Hey, Toni! This has to be Chad. I’m Mercedes.”

Chad’s eyes ran up and down her body, taking in the sights. Perhaps this could be interesting.

“Um, no. I’m getting married.” She smirked at him while flashing him her ring.

Behind him, he heard his mother scoff. 

“Sorry. Lovely ring. Brilliant.” He scratched his head, not knowing what to do next.

“Alright…now that the awkwardness has passed we can get down to business. Bye, Toni.” She waved to his mother as she re-enter the elevator.

“Yeah. I’m really sorry about that one.”

“No worries.” She winked at Chad’s mother. “Welcome and I’m so glad you’re here. I’m Nurse Jimenez but you can call me Mercedes. I truly appreciate the help. With the recent budget cuts and you signing up as one of the first volunteers…the higher ups that this would work.”

Smiling as graciously as possible, Chad shrugged his shoulders. “It’s nothing really. How many other staffers are there?”

“Including me? Me. I’m all there is here for now. They tried to have me do this on my own for a few weeks now. Though there are eight live-in residents and four others who once lived here but now come in for continual after-care, I still need back up. Follow me.”

Chad did as he was told. “What are my duties?”

“Basically, whatever I tell you to do.” She threw a grin over her shoulder as they walked down the same hallway she emerged from earlier. 

“This hall is where the psychologists’ offices, dining and laundry rooms are located.” The décor of the common space seemed to be continual down the hall. 

“The hallways to the left and right of the common space are where residents sleep. Down the right hallway is also an extra room used for group therapy which is where everyone is right now. Dr. Marcey and Dr. Larin are the main psychologists who treat the patients individually as well as in group. Dr. Battaglia, a physician and nutritionist, comes in once a week or so to talk with everyone about nutrition, to check vital signs, to keep track of weight progression…all that jazz.”

The two walked passed the doctors’ offices whose golden plaques nailed to their doors gleamed in the light. A door across Dr. Marcey’s was labeled “Laundry”. Mercedes shoved the door open, holding it so he could enter. The inside reminded him of his own laundry room. Metal shelves lined the walls, filled with bed sheets, games, a DVD player, some movies, a sizeable TV on a rolling stand, and a few first aid kits. Atop the stack of quilts was a digital scale. At the back of the room was a white washer and dryer set.

“What you’ll be doing specifically is what I tend to do when Tracy is here. I’ll help you out with that though. Some duties will include supervising the patients in their down time, maintaining the chore chart, cleaning off the dishes, helping prepare the lunches, and possibly filing records…that sort of thing. I don’t plan on following behind you, making sure you’re doing every little thing correct. I trust you – you live with your mother who I know would not raise you in any way less the respectful and diligent.”

“Yeah. I can handle this. How do you know my mother?” He sat on top of the dryer.

“I use to work in the Cardiac Recovery Unit which I love but I’m studying to be an R.N. and I need this job. It’s much easier to do while I study for the NCLEX-RN.”

“Why not stay an L.P.?”

“I don’t want to clean up after people or take basic vital signs. I want to be able to treat people one-on-one without having to report to other nurses so they can check up after me. Plus, the pay is better.”

Chad chuckled. “I understand that. I’ll let you know that you won’t need to follow behind me.”

“Good ‘cuz I hate it when Tracy does it to me. She’s sweet but…she’s sweet.” Mercedes smirked. “Come on. It’s lunchtime and I want to show you how to prep them.”  
Hopping down, Chad led the way out – this time holding the door for Mercedes. “Let me.”

“Oh! And manners too!” 

The two enter the dining room which had a wall of windows that let the sunlight in. The sun’s rays filtered through the blinds and fell upon the one long dining table that was covered in a white table cloth. The room was painted light green and the floors were a honey colored wood. To the right was another table.

“That’s where we put the food so that the patients can grab and go when they’re ready. We want to teach them how to take control of food as well as what proper portions are for them. Over here is a small kitchen.” She went through a door behind the spare table. The room was basic. There was a stove, refrigerator, sink, dishwasher, and some counter space. On the counter were three covered aluminum pans. 

“The food comes from the hospital or a restaurant that Dr. Battaglia’s daughter runs and every weekend the patients will cook. Sometimes I’ll fix something since the food from downstairs – though better than some hospitals – isn’t the greatest in the world and the restaurant doesn’t supply us with enough food for my taste.”

“What’s on today’s menu?”

“Fruit salad, chicken, and tabbouleh couscous salad which is from the restaurant and I love it. It’s okay if you sneak a little.”

“I’m beginning to like this gig.”

Mercedes went to uncover the dishes and immediately the smells wafted towards Chad. He regretted eating breakfast.

“So, can you preheat the oven to about 325°F to warm up the chicken? Typically, we just set the food out in smaller serving dishes. Can you also grab some measuring cups?" She turned around, uncovering the food, and pulling out some bowls from the cabinet.

"Why measuring cups?"

“You have to remember that this is the place where people go to recover from eating disorders. For most of them, food induces anxiety. It represents all that they can’t control. By measuring the food out, we reinforce what they learn from Dr. B about how to take control of one’s nutrition. And since we have two patients who are quite new, we prepared their plates for them.”

Chad began opening drawers. Once finding the right one, he pulled out some stainless steel measuring cups.

“Traditionally speaking, here want to make sure the patients are serving themselves a cup to a cup and a half for carbohydrates. For veggies or fruit, two cups and meat…the size should be no larger than a deck of cards. Those are rough estimates but out in the dining room we have an extensive chart of specific food portions.”

He peeked out of the small kitchen. Sure enough there was a huge poster that looked to be handmade, color-coded by specific food groups and foods, with detailed amounts of what one should eat depending on sex and level of activity.

“Wow.”

“I know, kid. Let’s get this going so that we can set these out. Lunch is at noon sharp.”

The duo went about preparing lunch. They traded information about themselves typical of first meeting a new co-worker. Twenty minutes later, lunch was set up in the dining room. The two went back at the nurses’ station, lounging after their long tour of the center.

“Here.” Mercedes pulled open the bottom drawer next to the computer. She pulled out two packaged shirts: one was dark blue and the other was green. “I snagged these from downstairs.”

“Thanks. I have some at home that Mom bought for me.”

The group therapy door opened and out came a group of girls. They passed by the nurses station, too caught up in their own conversations to notice Chad sitting there. Behind the girls were two older women.

“Hey, Dr. Marcey, Dr. Larin. This is Chad, Toni’s son.” Said Mercedes.

“Hello.” He stood up, shaking either woman’s hand. Dr. Marcey was relatively tall and had a friendly face worn with laugh lines. She had short brown hair and wore glasses. Dr. Larin had deep red hair that was tied up in a bun. She gave off the impression of impressive intellect as her suit was crisply pressed and heels shining.

“Nice to meet you. Michael will be glad to have another male around.” Dr. Marcey laughed. The two women headed down to the dining room.

“Michael is Dr. Battaglia.” Informed Mercedes. Her eyes darted towards the left hallway of additional bedrooms. “Will he or won’t he?” She muttered aloud.

“There's a guy here?” Chad tried not to sound surprised.

“Yes. Guys can have eating disorders.” Mercedes eyebrows lifted in warning as if to silently dare him to object or say something stupid.

Chad put on his most charming smile to, hopefully, dissipate any tension that was lingering in the air. “I hear you. Lead the way."

Mercedes headed down the hallway, leading Chad to the bedroom at the back right corner. The door was left ajar as the young nurse knocked twice.

"You need to be in the dining room. It's lunchtime and you know it. And don't think your absence wasn't noted at today's group session."

As Chad peeked around the door to get a better look at the room, a voice called out from what he assumed was a bathroom. 

"Sorry, I was talking to my mom, Mercedes." 

Glimpsing the room, Chad noted the two twin beds, two identical dressers and desks placed at the perimeter of the room. A laptop, DVDs, clothes, and other personal effects were strewn about the floor and across the spare bed.

Upon hearing the door creak open, Chad fixed his posture and put on a neutral face. He didn't want the guy to feel uncomfortable around him. As the guy came out of the bathroom, Chad's breathing hitched and his face dropped as he locked eyes with the patient.

"Troy, this is Chad. He'll be volunteering here for the rest of the summer."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is Chad and Troy AU…Troy and Chad. THIS IS NOT EDITED!
> 
> Author’s Note: This is just a preview of a story I’ve been working on since 2011! Yes…2011. The thought has been with me since 2006! I have 10 chapters so far but I’m in grad school now!

Silence dragged on, forcing the seconds to drift on as if a season had passed between the two boys. Chad willed himself to stop staring at Troy Bolton but his mind and body were not connecting. He was trapped within the confines of shock.

"What’s going - oh. Oh no." 

Chad vaguely heard Mercedes yammer on about them both attending East High and how the higher ups should have known better than to allow Chad to volunteer in this department. What could he say that would break this moment and have it erased from his memory?

Before he could attempt to explain himself, Chad watched Troy race by him and out the door.

"I'm sorry about this. I need to check on him." She left the room and Chad to his thoughts.

Troy had an eating disorder.

Those five words echoed within his chest as the total gravity of the situation impacted him. Leaning against the door jam, Chad went over the last months in his head. At the start of May, Troy suddenly disappeared from the halls of East High. The talk of his whereabouts spread through the student body quickly once his absence was more than a week and counting. 

Chad knew about Troy since he was the captain of the varsity wrestling team as well as his coach's son. Troy was about as popular as Chad but the two never hung out. So, Chad wasn't too worried about Troy not being in school...that is until Coach Bolton addressed the basketball team. The team saw their coach in the gym during third period P.E. Some of the team members who knew Troy better asked Coach how he was doing. All Mr. Bolton told them was that Troy was in the hospital and that's all that needed to be known.

And here he was...in the hospital, trying to treat an eating disorder. 

This was turning out to be an interesting day.

Cautiously, Chad walked out to the common room to see Mercedes whispering to Troy who was seated, staring menacingly at the rug beneath his feet. 

"It's up to you Troy. We have to tell Dr. Marcey and Larin but you have a say in this as well."

He intended to head over to the front desk but Troy's gaze froze him in place. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Troy marched over to him, intensely dark blues focused on his brown eyes. "Why are you here? To get a laugh?"

"No! I-I didn't know you were here.” He stammered. “All your dad told us was that you were sick. N-nothing more. I really don't think this is funny."

He watched Troy bite his lip, trying to comprehend the next line of action. "No one better find out."

"Who am I-"

Right. Jason. 

He momentarily forgot that Jason was on the wrestling team from 6th grade to 10th grade. That is before he was promoted to power forward on the starting line from warming the bench.

"No one will know about this." Chad said emphatically. "I wouldn't do something like that."

With one last gaze, Troy turned to head down to the dining room.

"I'll be back. Sharon and Michelle need to know about this. Um, just sit up at the front desk." Mercedes said as she went in search for the psychologists. 

Plopping down, Chad took up his post as the front desk, hoping no one would call or need a file or need anything as he wondered what was to be his fate.

He passed the time spinning in the computer chair, checking his phone for texts and Facebook status updates…all the while staring out into space. It was barely 1 o'clock and Chad could potentially be back on track to spending his summer at home. He knew this was in no way his fault; however, he couldn't help but feel waves rolling around in his stomach at the thought of telling his mom that he was unable to continue with this volunteer program.

How in hell did he get here?

Part of him was nervous. Viscerally, his body ached with nerves yet his mind told him that this was for the best. He could now go home. 

But then again…did he want to sit around at home?

Mercedes finally came out.

“So, he’s in with Dr. Marcey and discussing the plan of action. This will probably be your last day here. It’s a shame. I liked having someone helping me out.”

Chad shrugged his shoulder. “Sorry?”

“Don’t worry about it.” She plopped down in the spare computer chair, releasing a loud sigh. She reached into a cabinet and began quality checking paperwork of potential patients.

Minutes flew by, surprisingly, before a door swung open. Dr. Marcey emerged from her office.

“Hey, Chad. Could you come in my office?”

Even though her voice was soothing and light, a stone of unwarranted guilt settled in his stomach. Being called into an office was never a good thing. 

Casting a worried glance at Mercedes, Chad followed the psychiatrist into her office. The room was sage green and the window shades were wooden, open wide to let sunlight naturally illuminate the room.

She had a desk but that didn’t seem to be where the therapy was held. He looked at the back left corner and found Troy sitting in an armchair with another one facing him.

“You can sit down over there.” Dr. Marcey shut the door quietly.

Every particle of his being shouted for him to not sit across from Troy Bolton but his mother taught him to respect his elders. If she wanted him to sit there, then what choice did he have? As he sat, Chad made sure that his eyes avoided gazing at Troy. This whole mess was awkward enough; he didn’t want to have to look into Troy’s eyes and have that final proof of reality.

Once seated, the therapist perched on her desk, began to speak.

“This situation is quite delicate, as we all know. My first responsibility is to my patient. I want to see Troy succeed because I know he can. At first, I thought that this would hurt Troy.” She looked over at the teen as he kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

“However, I think that this would be helpful for you. We chatted about this and established that, though this is a difficult situation that will be monitored heavily, this could be good for Troy. You need support. Perhaps, Chad could be that for you?”

His eyebrows shot up. What was she talking about? Troy’s support system? That didn’t sound like a dismissal. Was she actually suggesting that he stay onboard to assist in Troy’s…healing?

“I’m not expecting you to perform miracles here, Chad. However, it would be wonderful for Troy to have a friend from school who knew about his eating disorder. When school starts back up, and once Troy’s aces those make-up tests, he’ll need someone to keep him on track.” Dr. Marcey’s winked at Troy whose eyes were locked onto hers.

“Um…I don’t know how I would do that.” Looking at the doctor for answers, Chad was sincerely at a lost. “How am I supposed to fix this?”

“She’s not asking you to fix me!” growled Troy. The two teens glared at each other before Troy’s anger subsided (or was reigned in). Troy slumped back in his chair, sighing.

“Then, what do you want me to do?” Chad asked Troy directly.

 

“I don’t know yet. Just don’t say anything to the guys. I don’t want them to know.” The voice that, not but mere seconds ago, was electric with rage was now barely a whisper.

Chad hated to admit to himself but it broke his heart to see Troy – defeated? Afraid? What ever it was Chad didn’t like seeing it in the other boy. It didn’t sit well with him.

“I won’t say a word. They don’t need to know. So, does this mean I’m staying?”

For the first time, Troy’s mouth pulled to show a small smile though wry. “You’re staying.”

Silence settled into the room as the two young men realized that nothing else needed to be said.

“In that case, I’m sure there is work to be done. Thank you Chad for understanding. I believe Mercedes has some paperwork for you to sign.” Dr. Marcey patted his shoulder, signaling him that it was time for Chad to leave.

His mind was blank as he headed back to the common room. He dropped onto the sofa. 

“So, what happened?” Mercedes rolled out from behind the desk.

“There is paperwork for me to sign.”

Her laughter rang out in the empty room. “Thank the Lord above!” She pulled out a folder, placing it on the desk. 

Chad approached the file with a chuckle bubbling from his lips. “So glad that I’ve made such an impression on you.” He scanned the pages: typical confidentiality agreement, a complete volunteer application, and emergency contact sheet. With haste, Chad scribbled his name on the final page.

“What happened?” She asked as she went about processing his paperwork.

“Apparently, I’m going to be Troy’s support. The doctor told me that it would be best if he had someone to help him out once he comes back to school.”

“Hmm.” The nurse propped her chin on her palm. “Makes sense. How do you feel about this?”

Chad shrugged his shoulders as a sigh whispered pass his lips. “I’ll do it. I’ll help but I don’t know how to do that. I barely know Troy. He goes to my school. He was in my homeroom this past school year. He’s the son of my basketball coach so I’ve seen him at some of my games. Other than that…I know nothing about him. How long has he been in here?”

“He’s been in since May.”

“What else can you tell me?”

The look the young nurse told him all he needed.

“Okay.”

“Yeah, you know better. Ask him these questions. Talking about all this will help you help him and be his friend. He definitely needs someone.” The nurse murmured the last line as she turned back to her work.

Chad let the sentence linger between the two of them, knowing that an explanation wouldn’t emerge from Mercedes. He quietly observed procedure, attempting to learn a new (and necessary) skill for this job under the tutelage of the young nurse. He was soon sifting through new lab reports and adding them to the correct charts.

Thirty minutes later, Chad was allowed to input data of potential patients who qualified for the program. Mercedes said that each week, many families would send in applications from across the United States. Reading the bits of therapist notes, family and friend testimonials, and medical records baffled him.

Everything that those people went through seemed so obvious. But what about Troy? How long was Troy starving himself or throwing up before his parents found out? Last he saw of Troy, the kid looked healthy. The wrestling season was over and Troy led his team to win state – just like Chad did for the basketball team. He didn’t know too much about wrestling but as a fellow athlete he knew the importance of calories.

Staring off in no particular direction, Chad scrounged around in his mind for some clues. Yet, he didn’t know him very well so...

He felt terrible for his coach. To know that he was – and still is – dealing with this situation all the while acting like nothing was wrong at school made Chad wish he knew how to let Mr. Bolton know that he supported him.

What had he walked into?

“How’s it going over there?”

“Well enough.”

“Meaning?” said Mercedes as she turned her computer chair around to face him. “That didn’t sound too good.”

“Reading all this makes me wonder about Troy. We shared homeroom this past year and he didn’t look sick. He wasn’t thin.”

Mercedes simply shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say.

“I know. What is there to say? He seemed popular and happy. Why would this happen to him?”

“Just goes to show how huge the picture truly is on this disorder. It can happen to anyone.”

The two went back to work and, by 2pm, all entries were made and sent off to the doctors for final review. 

“Now what?”

“I check in on the patients and you stay up here to answer phones,” informed Mercedes as she gave a quick phone etiquette tutorial before she headed off.

The minutes dragged on with nothing for Chad to do. He wanted to check out some sites on the internet but his interest wasn’t there. His mind kept drifting to the one bedroom on the left hallway and its inhabitant.

Should he check in on Troy? Was that something he could even do? He swung in his chair back and forth in a weak attempt to make up his mind. He wanted to be helpful yet this was his summer after all! He was supposed to be just waking up but his mother changed that plan on him real quick without much discussion between them. Now, he was here, expected to watch out for someone he barely knew.

He stayed out by the station until the nurse came back out.

“How’s everyone?” 

“They’re doing well enough. You may want to check in on Troy.” she suggested.

Chad raised his eyebrows. “Right now?”

“When else are you going to do it? You leave in about an hour. Go check on the boy.”

Why did she sound a bit like his mother scolding him? Making a huff, Chad forced himself out of the chair and went to Troy’s room. His stomach was in knots as he knocked on his door. His body yearned and hoped that Troy wouldn’t open up.

And to his horror there stood Troy.

“Mercedes?”

Chad smiled in answer.

Opening the door wider, Troy stepped aside to let Chad in. The basketball captain followed behind the wrestling captain into the bedroom. Troy went over to his bed which had his laptop open and textbooks spread out. Finding a seat on the empty spare bed, Chad silently pondered what the next move would be.

Time dragged on between the two teens as Troy worked on his laptop and Chad grasped for something to do or say or anything to rescue him from this moment. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before Troy spoke.

“Are you going to say something or do something? If not, you can leave.”

And that was life. Suddenly Chad had his way out. This was his chance to seize upon to save face for he did come in and check on the boy who didn’t want his help. But life hands you peculiar situations. A fury that he hadn’t felt smolder boiled through his veins.

“Hold the fuck up. There is no need to get an attitude with me. I don’t want to be here any more than you want me to be.”

Troy’s eyes iced over. “Then get the fuck out. You certainly do not have to be here.”

“You’re right about that.” He stood. As he approached the door, Chad realized that he was not going to be forced out of this room by Troy Bolton.

“Had a change of heart?” Troy’s voiced was coated in sarcasm.

“Perhaps. I’m not leaving because you’re acting out. What did you expect would happen once people at school would find out about you? You can’t react like this!”

The still that breezed into the room settled thickly between the two teen males. Troy’s jaw was set while Chad clenched his hand, attempting beyond hope not to really lose control.

“I don’t know what I thought seeing as how no one needs to know. You will not saying anything. I won’t. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

“You really aren’t planning on telling?” What anger that boiled had now evaporated.

The chuckle that came from Troy sounded mirthless and dry.

“Would you?”

“Of course I would.”

“Think about it. You’re going to tell your basketball buddies how you can’t eat like a normal person? How you have what only girls are supposed to have?”

Though Chad wanted nothing more than to show up Troy, he knew that he was right. He may think about telling the girls but when it came to his guy friends…he would rather announce his love for West High at the next pep rally.

“Exactly,” Troy returned to his computer. “You don’t have to stay here. I know what they all told you but I don’t need you.”

“Well, to me, it sounds like they think you do need me. I gave Dr. Marcey my word that I would help so here I am – helping.”

Troy scoffed. “Oh yeah. Shouting at me does wonders for the healing process.”

“You started it – copping an attitude and all.”

“Hmm. Perhaps.”

Chad couldn’t believe his ears. “That was easy.”

“I guess.”

The room was silent again and Chad took that as his cue to leave. Heading back to the front desk, he checked the small digital clock with sense of relief; less than ten minutes to go.

“How’d it go?” the young woman asked gently.

“Terribly.”

“I figured. He’s just embarrassed. It’ll get better.”

“Sure.”

The time ticked away bringing 3 o’clock with it. Waving goodbye, he headed out the door. Fixing his earbuds just so as he found an album to listen to, Chad left the hospital and approached the bus stop. The heat was dissipating though still heavy in the air. Sitting down, Chad let his mind wander over the day’s events and came to the realization that he did not want to come back to this place. 

Volunteering here wasn’t where he wanted to be. If his mother wanted him to volunteer, he would work at a youth club or elementary school to help out with gym class. He just knew that he didn’t want to work with people whose issues he could do nothing to fix.

He didn’t want to deal with the tension – the awkwardness – that came with the knowledge that a fellow classmate had an eating disorder. Perhaps if this was one of his friends like Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella, or Kelsi then this wouldn’t be a problem. He would go to the end of the world for them.

And yet that was the problem wasn’t? 

They were girls.

Troy was a boy. Chad didn’t know where to begin to reconcile that bit of information.

The bus pulled up. Chad stepped up, placing the money in the till. Taking a seat towards the middle, he glanced out the window and up to the eleventh floor. The bus drove out the medical complex.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always work out as they should. You live. You learn. But what about love? This is about love working in very strange ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is Chad and Troy AU…Troy and Chad. THIS IS NOT EDITED!
> 
> Author’s Note: This is just a preview of a story I’ve been working on since 2011 but I've been thinking about it since 2006! I have 10 chapters so far but I’m in grad school now!
> 
> Thank you to whomever left me a kudos! I'm so technologically illiterate...I can't figure out how to see you!

* * *

 Once at home, Chad decided to live up the summer properly. He would have called up Zeke or Jason or maybe even Taylor but he was, surprisingly, tired. Grabbing an ice cream sandwich from the freezer, Chad kicked off his shoes while flopping on the couch. Channel surfing was an excellent way to de-stress from the day he had.

Just wait until his mom came home.

Again, how did he get into this mess? He was just there to assist in light administrative duties and the occasional helping out with the patients. But that wasn’t to be just like relaxing this summer or having his dad around.

“Shit,” He cursed aloud.

He hated when his mind would drift over to his father. Kevin Danforth was actually a good father. Chad remembered how, though his dad wasn’t the most athletically inclined, would always play a game of one-on-one with him. They weren’t close like he was with his mom but he could hang out with him.

The end of March just plain sucked. The conversation was atrocious. Thinking about the sullen look on his mother’s face knocked the breath out of him. His father seemed calm about it though whenever he looked at Toni, a flicker would occur behind his eyes. It was the flicker that messed up Chad. From then on he desperately dreamed about the day when his parents would reconnect. The pit of his stomach churned as his mind rationalized that that would never happen. But his heart ached for it.

His mom cried so hard that he felt it wrack throughout his limbs. Shaking his head as if that would loosen the memory, Chad knew he’d rather fight it out with Troy than see his mom that upset ever again.

And anger overtook him again. Why hadn’t his father contacted him since the divorce? He knew his mother was keeping him from calling the house but his father had his cell number. Toni couldn’t govern his phone at all times. Not with the hours she now worked to keep the house together (as well as keep her mind occupied). Perhaps that was why she wanted him out volunteering. He wouldn’t have to worry about the emotional pendulum that swung between anger and sadness. She was correct in that thinking. Not once had he thought of the divorce while he was at the hospital.

Now, he had Troy to think about. He got that this whole thing was awkward and tension-filled but it’s not like Chad had set the whole thing up to fuck with Troy. There was no need for his outburst. He could feel the fury steaming up within him again. Yet right beneath that was curiosity.

Was he anorexic or bulimic? Crumpling up the ice cream wrapper, Chad laid down with a plumped pillow beneath his head. If he had to choose, he would personally prefer bulimia. At least he got to eat the food.

How insensitive! Taylor’s voice echoed in his head. A wry smile fell upon his lips. Only could her critical, know-it-all voice pop into his head at a time like this. He loved Taylor; she was his oldest and closest friend. She was the most intelligent, kind, and loyal person he knew. Maybe he should call her to talk about this.

And then again, of course, he wouldn’t. Though he signed the confidentiality agreement, he was raised right. This was not his secret to tell. Resigned to that fact, he turned his attention back to the television.

The hours passed by and worry began to settle. Chad knew his mother’s work schedule. She worked Monday and Thursday until 7pm and Friday and Saturday from 12pm to 12am. He knew she could handle herself just fine but since he was now the only man of the house, he wanted to be sure she was just fine.

The turned of the top locked was a calming influence on his nerves. His mother stepped into the living carrying her purse and a suspiciously obvious plastic take-out bag. Getting off the couch, Chad took the food off his mother’s hand before offering his cheek to her peck of affection.

“Hey, Lovey.”

“Hey, Mom.”

“I’m gonnna go change real quick.”

Chad smiled as she rushed upstairs. He set the food down and dug around in the fridge for his mom’s favorite juice. Shoving it in the freezer so that it could get extra cold, Chad shook his head. Again, he was doing little things for her.

Ever since his dad officially left the house, Chad instinctively began stepping up, doing odd chores so that his mom would have an easier time at home.

Back down she came, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. She went to the couch, melting into the taupe loveseat that was positioned to the left of the couch.

“How was your day?” Chad briefly smiled. The recent renovation that ended 30 days before the divorce speech occurred was the last proud, happy moment the family had together. He was glad that his mom pushed for the “open concept”. He didn’t know why but it warmed his heart being able to see her as he took out the food.

“It was pretty good. No one died. I floated for a few in the ER. We had a guy come in today with this terribly infected foot. He had abscesses that needed to be drained.”

“Mom! Right before we eat? Seriously stop.”

Her laughed rang out. “Sorry, Chad. So, in thanks for helping out, I went to Caribbean Corner.”

Oh, he knew. The smells that wafted up to him told him everything; and what they told him were nothing but good things.

“Don’t worry about plates. Let’s just eat!”

Cracking open the top container the smell of his favorite Jamaican dish, curry shrimp, caused his stomach to cramp with hunger. The container below must contain ox tail. He never had it but his mother swore by it.

“Oh yes! Jamaican beef patties!” He cried out as he pulled out a smaller bag.

Yanking the utensils out of the bottom corner of the bag, Chad went to the living area and placed the food on the large leather ottoman that functioned as a coffee table. With the juice and a Vitamin Water retrieved, the two dug into their food.

Heaven never tasted so good, thought Chad as he shoveled plantains and shrimp into his mouth.

“Geez, didn’t know you were starving. Thought you knew how to cook.”

“Ha ha ha.”

“Are you ever going to tell me how it went?”

Chad shifted back from this food, leaning heavily into the couch. He went about telling his mother about the day’s events. When he got to the fight, he began to feel like an idiot. In hindsight there was no reason to fuss with Troy.

Breathing out heavily, the older woman shook her head wearily.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. I wonder how Coach is doing? And his wife? How must she be?”

Chad simply shrugged his shoulders.

“How did Troy look?”

“He looked just fine to me - nothing like this new girl who definitely is too thin for her own good.”

“How are you feeling about all this?”

Chad poked at the flaky remnants of his beef patty. “I’m a bit confused. How can he be sick? He’s an athlete. He knows how important calories are! How else could he win state?”

“Is that all you’re confused about?” The soon to be ex-Mrs. Danforth stared knowingly into her son’s eyes.

“I hate admitting it but he’s a guy! We just don’t do this sort of thing.”

“I know that’s what you think but anorexia and bulimia in men is on the rise…especially within the athletic community. Thinner equals faster as you know and some people’s competitive nature gets extreme.” She then sipped her juice.

Thinking about that made the whole situation make some sense. That had to be it. He was a wrestler after all. Don’t they need to make weight before competing?

“I guess that makes sense. But how am I going to help out?”

Smiling, Toni said, “By being a friend. I know that sounds too easy or too light-hearted but maybe he needs someone who knows what’s going on who’s his age. You said he was coming back this school year. He’ll need someone at East High that will be there for him.”

“You make it sound like we’ll be best friends.”

“You never know.”

The two went on chatting about the little things and then about that patient with leaky feet.

“Perhaps we could watch something before you go to sleep?” Chad cautiously asked.

It hadn’t happened for some time but every Monday his mother made it her priority to watch a movie or, once school started up, a T.V. show with him. He never said it out loud but those moments were some of his favorites.

“I think I have it in me to watch a Law and Order: SVU or two before I fall asleep.”

Grinning for ear-to-ear, Chad loaded the Netflix DVD into his Xbox 360. They had worked through the seasons up to mid-season 7. Picking up where they left off felt oddly like old times. It was as if his father would pound down the steps asking why they forgot to get him off the phone to come watch.

Looking back, Chad wished he had thought of a way to bottle up those moments and uncork them in times like these – when he felt a tad lonely. Shaking off these feelings of inferiority, Chad enjoyed the police stylings of Finn, Munch, Benson, and Stabler.

The hours flew by with his mother retiring to sleep and Chad following soon after. What a rip off – going to bed early and for what? Before he could answer that question, he had drifted off to sleep.

Over the next few days Chad fell easily into a new routine. Waking up, showering, eating, and leaving happened in rapid succession followed by driving to the hospital.

Once he arrived, he greeted Nurse Jimenez and began lunch prep. Some days he would re-file which would take time since the total cliental was forty-two. Twelve of those clients were coming in fairly frequently or lived here. Others came for strictly outpatient treatment once a month or so. Some times he would clean dishes or run small errands for the doctors. But overall, he would sit around. May it be to watch Mercedes deal with payments or watch Troy ignore him, Chad was guaranteed about an hour and a half of doing not much.

Thankfully as the days fell away so did his first week. It was soon Thursday again, signifying the end of his second week there, and Mercedes was walking Chad through how to check-in and check-out patients. The first client he checked in and out was Claire, an older woman in her late forties who developed anorexia nervosa in her thirties. She never lived here but had therapy session with Dr. Larin.

Checking her in was a snap and checking out was minor. Since the ICD-9 codes were always the same and the hospital was apart of PPO, billing the clients for co-pays wasn’t the most difficult task the basketball star was handed.

Waving Claire good-bye, Chad spun his chair around, silently seeking Mercedes’ approval.

“I guess you did okay.” She smiled. Digging around in the drawer next to the computer station, the young nurse pulled out a text book.

“What’s that?” asked Chad.

“Well, since you’ve been here to help out gives me more time to study.”

“Oh, cool. If you need any help, I’m here. I don’t know how similar the NCLEX-RN is to the NP exam but I can help.”

“Thanks, kid.” Mercedes grinned warmly before opening the book and settling into her previous seat.

The minutes began to pour by slowly, dripping drop by drop. Zoning out, Chad had hoped that once he returned to reality it would be quittin’ time. Unfortunately for him, it was 2:11pm which meant it was time to visit with Troy during his first free period of the day.

“I’ll be back.”

“Hope it’s more productive,” murmured the studying nurse.

The trek to Troy’s room was typical. Yet again would he sit in there for roughly ten minutes while the other East High student sat at his computer – sometimes typing, other times watching something or other.

It was also mournful because Troy had this side alone. He had no one to talk to or visit with. Chad wondered if Troy ever went over to talk with the other girls or if he ever came out at all? This was the first time the he found himself wondering about Troy after hours.

Chad knocked on the slightly open door. He assumed Troy was picking up on the schedule he had created since on the other days, this door was shut tight.

“Hey,” said Troy.

“Hey.” Chad took his usual place on the other bed, laying back to glare at the ceiling.

Things had to change. Either Troy would talk to him or Chad would resign from helping. What was the point of sitting in this room day after day without any exchange of words? Was simple pleasantries too much to ask for?

Sighing, the basketball captain sat up in bed and stared at the other boy. Studying his face, he grasped into the deep recesses of his mind to scrounge up a picture of Troy from before. Settling on his memory of Troy sitting in homeroom with him, Chad began to compare that image with the one sitting in front of him. Had he gained weight?

I, for one, can’t tell, Chad thought.

“What the hell are you staring at?”

Whoops. “Just wondering if you’ll ever speak to me.”

“I spoke to you earlier. What more do you want?”

This was getting to be a bit too much for Chad to handle.

“I get that this is weird and so awkward on every level possible. But you act like I forced this whole thing onto you. You agreed to this arrangement and I want to honor that. I try to talk to you and you ignore me. I sit here to give you some time to open up on your own and you just sit at your computer. I’m done with this whole thing unless you cool out with all this hostility.”

“Hm. You’re done? Good for you. I’m so glad you have the option to leave this situation. I don’t. I do not like being thrown into this.”

“You had a chance to speak. If you didn’t want this, you should have said something.”

Troy growled softly as he closed his laptop, placing it onto the bed. “That’s not it.”

“Then what is it? Believe it or not, I genuinely want to help.”

“And that’s it. Why do you want to help me?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Chad replied, “I don’t know. I guess because that’s the right thing to do.”

“No other reasons?”

“No,”

“You don’t want to do this because you want to lord something over me? Are you sure you’re not doing this as some repayment to my dad? Or do you plan to royally fuck with me?”

“Why would I do something like that? Yes, a part of me wants to do this because of Coach but that’s not the whole thing.”

Chad had no idea what was happening. Why was Troy getting so angry with him? True, he had yet to really prove that he wasn’t going to turn on Troy but shouldn’t his consistent arrivals stand for something?

“Then what is? We’ve gone to the same school since kindergarten and we’ve never spoken to each. In class the most we say is ‘thanks’ for passing a paper back – if that! I’ve been to a few games out of respect for my dad and you and the team have been to a few of my matches out of respect as well. What out of any of that suggests that I could trust you?”

That stymied him.

“Exactly. This is…embarrassing to say the least. I just want to go back to school and act like nothing happened.” The heat within Troy’s voice was instantly replaced with sorrow.

“I don’t mean to make this harder for you but what will you tell people?”

“I had serious metabolic and liver issues.”

As the excuse rolled around in Chad’s head, he agreed that it was a good one.

“That’ll work. If you want to act like we’ve never met at school, I could do that. But while we’re here…can’t we try to be civil.”

“I would like that but-”

“Don’t question this, man. We athletes gotta look out for each other.”

Troy remained quiet. He sighed heavily, covering his face in his hands as he leaned solidly against the headboard. Chad watched the former wrestler, waiting anxiously for a response that never came. Troy just sat there.

It was weird to have the conversation diffuse so quickly. Perhaps Chad should look into therapy or being a life coach…or a corrections officer.

“You won’t say anything?”

Again – there it was again. That broken voice he heard back in the therapist’s office on his first day. That defeated, treaded upon voice scratched at something close to Chad’s chest. His eyes furrowed in what he hoped didn’t look like pity; he did not pity the wrestler. No matter how badly this situation grated at him, Chad could honestly say he did not look down at Troy. Curiosity may be why he observed but never pity.

“Not a chance.” Chad responded.

Feeling a small scraping at his chest, Chad couldn’t help but smile warmly at the other teen. It was inexplicable, really. Yet there it was. Perhaps it was because he had opened up to Troy, proving to him that he truly wanted Troy to be successful. Perhaps it was the weight lifting off his shoulders allowing him to take in that first deep breath. Or perhaps it was those moments when, right before he slipped into deep sleep, when the world around him was perfectly quiet, he knew he wanted to help Troy so that voice would never be emitted again.

For the first time Troy smiled.

“American History.”

“What?”

“You asked what I was doing on the laptop. I’m working on some things for American History and the other day was a report for English. I’m really trying to get everything done before school in a few weeks.”

“Oh. History? I can do that.”

“What to do you mean?”

“I love History. I prefer world and ancient history but anything about the past - I’m about it.”

“Didn’t know that. Well, could you help me with this worksheet? It’ll probably be a breeze but I can’t pay attention long enough for history work.”

The two teens worked quickly as Chad recited all the knowledge he had collected over the years. This particular assignment focused on the Depression, Franklin D. Roosevelt, and his reforms. This era was a favorite of Chad when it came to America so the worksheet was a piece of cake.

3:00pm came much quicker than Chad would have liked.

“It is that time again.” The dark skinned teen stretched as he got to his feet.

“And for once, I wish you weren’t leaving.”

“Oh, so hilarious.” Waving goodbye, Chad left to retrieve his items from the nurses’ station. “Bye. Have a good weekend.”

“Aren’t you in a good mood?”

“It went well. He got some things off his chest. So, now we’re cool…I think.”

Mercedes smiled. “Told you he had to warm up. Have a good weekend.”

Returning to his car, Chad felt relieved. He had made a breakthrough and now, just maybe, he could work on befriending Troy.


	4. Chapter Four

Waking up without the worry of being late was fantastic. It was Friday and that meant no volunteer work for Chad to rush off to. Tousled and cocooned within his bed sheets, the East High student lavished in bed.

Sleeping in and staying up late was how summer was supposed to be spent. Though he had plans for the day, Chad desperately wanted to lie in bed. Last night he got a text from Ryan who wanted to gather the whole group together and go out. How could he say no to that? With a few more texts and a phone call from Taylor, who offered to pick him, Chad’s afternoon was set.

Delaying the moment before he had to wash up, Chad retrieved his laptop which he had left on the floor. He checked his email, Twitter, Facebook, and surfed iTunes before settling on watching a few episodes of Iron Man on Netflix. Smiling to himself as to why he had chosen an old cartoon favorite, Chad settled back on a few pillows.

After two short episodes, he rolled out of bed – literally – and pulled himself towards his bathroom. He went about his daily rituals and was soon squeaky clean. Combing his fingers through his damp hair, Chad appraised his choice of clothes. He hadn’t realized it but choosing outfits was a decent outlet for him to express the little creativity he possessed; what else was a graphic tee for? At the hospital he wore loose fitted jeans and a scrubs shirt. Although he missed his shirts with clever sayings, he had to admit: having a uniform made his life easier. It shaved off some time in the morning which allowed him that much longer to sleep.

Deciding on a black T-shirt with a large, distressed Run DMC logo, slim-fitting dark wash jeans, and a pair of forest green corduroy Converse, Chad finished getting ready.

A polyphonic beep went off, signaling an incoming text. It was Taylor.

I’m about 15 minutes away. We also need to get Jason and Gabriella.

No prob. Honk when you get here. Chad responded.

Heading downstairs, Chad shut off the air conditioning. His better judgment shouted for him to keep it on. It was July in New Mexico. It would be scorching outside and stifling in the house once he returned. But, he still turned it off. Though, he decided to at least pull his hair back into a ponytail while it was still wet. That would help…maybe?

Rummaging about the kitchen cabinets, he pulled out some water crackers, smearing peanut butter on a few. It wasn’t long before he heard Taylor honking outside. Grabbing his keys, wallet, phone, and Ray-Ban sunglasses, Chad locked up the house and prepared for a day spent with friends.

A blast of heat sizzled on his skin has he hustled to Taylor’s Toyota Camry. Living in New Mexico teaches one to handle the heat, dry as it is, and manage through summer. But leaving the house before the heat kicked in and coming home as the temperature was slowly lowering, Chad was spoiled during his work week.

“Long time no see.” Said Taylor as she pulled out of the driveway.

“Oh shut it. You could easily call me to do something after I get back.” He melted with satisfaction as the AC kicked in hard.

“Hm, got me there. So, how are you?”

“So glad that it’s Friday!”

“Volunteering that hard?”

Rolling his eyes, Chad responded. “You know it’s not.”

Taylor was the first person he had told about the hospital position. She was his main and best friend. He loved having the others as companions but he’d known her the longest. They all knew that his parents were in the process of a divorce and knew that he thought it was for the best. Taylor, on the other hand, knew how it ate up his insides walking by his mother’s room and realizing it was once his parents’.

He never kept a thing from her…except Troy. That was the one and only secret he ever wanted to keep from her.

“I’m still filing, cleaning, and helping whenever. I have, however, started processing the patients who come in for therapeutic purposes.”

“Therapeutic? Oh my word. Such a big word!”

He lightly shoved her. Giggling, Taylor continued to poke fun at his vernacular. Turning left, the twosome drove up to Gabriella’s house. Yet again honking, Taylor signaled her presence.

“You won’t get out for you best girlfriend? Geez, you’ve become hard in your old age.” Chad laughed; Taylor was the first to turn 18.

“It’s too damn hot for my liking.”

Gabriella was still fairly new to the group. She moved to Albuquerque from Miami with her mother at the beginning of this past semester. The Latina was super brainy – even giving Taylor a run for valedictorian every so often. Kind and shy, she was actually a perfect addition to the cast of random, outspoken personalities that consisted of Chad’s core group of friends.

However…Kelsi had her fair share of quiet, timorous moments.

“Hey, guys. Jason just texted that he’s walking over. He’ll be here in second.”

Taylor turned the key, effectively shutting off the engine. “He better hurry up. It is too hot to be sitting here. And it is too hot to be walking around.”

From the backseat, Gabriella high-watt smile beamed in the rearview mirror.

“This is nothing compared to Florida! There’s barely any humidity here. You people are so lucky here. Dry heat and no imminent threats of a hurricane? This is easy.”

“Blah, blah, blah. Try surviving a desert then come talk to me!”

“You camped out in the desert?”

Taylor shoved Chad. “Don’t fall for his lies, Gabi. The closest he’s been to the desert is a sandbox.”

Everyone erupted into laughter.

“There’s Cross.” Chad called over the din.

The power forward of the East High varsity basketball team came into view. He knew Jason lived nearby but not close enough to walk in this 100 degree heat. He liked his friend but sometimes wondered what went through his head.

“Sup?” He uttered as he got into the backseat behind Chad.

“Nothing…waiting for you. Why walk?” questioned Chad.

“Why waste gas?”

“Gotcha there, Danforth.” Taylor giggled as she started up the car.

The banter in the car caused the 30 min drive to Jillian’s to whirl by.

Jillian’s was where arcades and restaurants went to make awesome babies…at least that’s how Chad saw it. It was a newly constructed franchise that housed the largest arcade seen in New Mexico. From typical video games, pinball machines, virtual reality, and carnival games, Jillian’s was a gamer’s paradise. Then, to top it all off, there was a restaurant. The food was the best possible. Burgers, fries, wings, nachos were the standard fare the boys chowed down on while “real” foods such as salads, parfaits, and entrees appealed to the girls. But both sexes agreed that the bucket sundaes were the top notch.

Once the foursome arrived, Jason called Zeke, the center on the team, to check to see if the rest of the enormous group had made it.

“He told me that they’ll be here in 5 minutes. Let’s go in.” Jason informed them.

“Fall out!” Taylor announced as she turned off the car.

The passengers followed her lead and enter the cool building. The lighting was a bit dim but the flashing lights from the games and prizes gave enough illumination to the room.

Since it was summer, the place was packed. Thankful for the plethora of machines, Chad did wonder if they should find a booth. There was going to be eight people and it looked like the seats were filling quickly.

“I think we should find some seats before we go off.” Chad suggested.

Gabriella seemed to be appraising the place as well since she was the first to agree.

Scoping out the nearest booth, the four Wildcats took their seats.

The bit of money Chad had was burning a hole in his wallet. Everyone needed to arrive now so that he could load up his game card and begin to obliterate the guys at Nothing but Net and Dayton USA.

“Does this mean we’re going to eat first? I’ve been craving their onion tower.” Jason pulled out a small, spiral notebook-bound menu from the center holder on the table.

“Oh God, I forgot about those. We need to order one now!” said Chad.

“You mean order three. Ryan and myself can easily put away two between us.” Taylor smiled as she loosed her hair from her hair tie.

“That’s very true.” Gabriella said as she pulled another menu to share with Taylor.

Taking one for himself, Chad mesmerized over the menu. Where to start?

“Can’t wait 5 minutes for the rest of us?” huffed Sharpay. No one looked up from their menus; her voice was just distinctive.

“Nope.” Jason responded. “Chad, I think I should try their burrito challenge.”

“Boys,” Sharpay sighed as she scooted into the booth next to Gabriella. Zeke followed behind her. Ryan and Kelsi brought up the rear, discreetly letting go of their entangled hands.

“Hey guys!” Chad greeted the newcomers.

Zeke slapped hands with his captain from across the table. “Not much. Didn’t think we’d see you ever again.”

“What the hell is with everyone thinking they can’t see me? I get off at 3 o’clock Monday through Thursday. It’s not like I’m off in another state.”

The group erupted into laughter.

“We just miss your loud mouth.” Kelsi said sweetly.

Only she could insult you and make you want to hug her tight.

“And I miss hearing all about you and Ryan. How’s the lovely couple?” He sneered.

That quieted the composer.

And again did the table of friends erupt into noise, though this time it was ‘oohs’ at how Chad effectively turned the tables.

It was tradition to give whoever was dating a new person a rough time of it while the euphoria of new love lingered in the air. Jason was the first person to receive the friendly ribbing because he was disgusting to be around freshman year when he briefly dated Martha Cox. Since then everyone has been up to bat – except Gabriella – and the last good torture was when Sharpay and Zeke got together four months ago.

“Yes, Ryan, how is everything?” Taylor turned towards his direction at the end of the booth, chin resting in her right hand.

Chad winked at the academic decathlon captain. This was why she was his best friend; she always backed him up and he always jumped on her bandwagon.

“Taylor! I thought you were better than that.” Ryan gasped dramatically while he snatched the last menu from the holder for added effect.

“I am. I plan on ordering two onion ring towers. Now, go. Is it love?” She bantered.

“Is there a china pattern set yet?” Gabriella added. She was fitting in all too well.

“That might be a bit too soon, Gabi. They first need to pick a place to live: the country club or the guest house on Mommy and Daddy’s estate.” Zeke stated.

“On the estate. I’m sure of it.” Sharpay spoke.

“Okay. Okay.” Ryan draped his arm around his girlfriend who was blushing violently. “We get it. You all are so funny.”

Chad assumed that things had to be going well because with Ryan’s touch, Kelsi seemed to calm down and gathered herself enough to speak. “Actually, this first month has been simply perfect. That’s all you fools need to know.”

The table of eight settled down again. Before long, the waiter came along. Taking the drink orders, the table was left again to themselves.

“Okay. So, let’s catch up. How is everyone doing?” Chad asked once his glass of water was set in front of him.

“I’ve started working under the executive chef at Lava Springs.” Zeke announced as he stole a sip of Sharpay’s Shirley Temple.

“You work at Lava Springs?”

“Yeah, on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and the weekends.”

“Me, too. I lifeguard every weekend, Monday, and Wednesday.” Gabriella said.

Now that was a bit of a shock. “When did that happen?”

“Got the call that week you started at the hospital.” Responded the “Einsteinette”.

“Okay. So two others in this group are off working yet I’m getting all the flack? This is an injustice!”

“Not really. We never imagined you volunteering at the hospital. How is that going by the way?” Jason spoke up.

Chad chewed the side of his cheek. He knew the question would be asked. He knew that he wouldn’t mention the wrestling captain being housed in the eating disorder clinic. And he knew what he was going to say…that was until he was placed in the situation. For a split second, he panicked. What if he let it slip about Troy?

“Um. It’s good.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s all?” Sharpay questioned, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched and smirk set in jest on her glossy lips.

Here goes nothing. Just be truthful but not all the way. He mentally prepared himself.

“Well, I thought I would be working in admittance or pushing outgoing patients in wheelchairs. However, that was not set in the cards. The day I was supposed to start was when my mom dropped a bomb; I was to actually help out in the eating disorder clinic.”

Letting those words linger, Chad gulped down his water.

“In the eating disorder clinic?” Ryan asked, worry etched between his furrowed brows.

“Yeah. I do clerical stuff, help set out food…just help wherever I can, basically.”

Looking over, Chad watched Gabriella shake her head minutely. “But you would think that they wouldn’t allow a guy there with all those girls.”

“That’s what I thought. But there is a male physician. I barely spend any time with the girls. They needed the help a bit last minute so…here I am.”

“Wow. Anything major happen?” Jason questioned to his left.

“No. Mercedes - Nurse Jimenez – typically works there. She told me that things tend to happen more on the weekends or evenings. The weekends have less structure to them and that’s when visitors are typically able to come which stirs people up. And in the evenings is dinner which tends to be a bit heavier and the newer girls may or may not eat. Also some mornings are rough. I came in this past Tuesday and the newest girl (she’s about 17) was up in arms. Apparently she has diabulimia.”

The quizzical looks, and just plain bewilderment on Jason’s face, confirmed Chad’s intelligence. When he first heard the term, he thought the same thing: What?

“It’s a newly recognized eating disorder in which insulin is purposefully withheld to lose weight. The patient at the hospital was refusing to get injected. Apparently she was a bit feistier than they anticipated. She shoved Dr. Larin.”

That was a weird day. Although he never had to deal with the altercation, the tone for the day was set and that bar was low.

He went deeper into detail about the job but steered clear from Troy Bolton. Soon, their waiter returned and orders were placed.

It was odd sitting with his seven other friends. The conversation wasn’t the deepest yet it was thought provoking. From school to jobs to colleges and majors – all topics were discussed. What really intrigued Chad was how simple eating could be. Everyone ordered what they wanted. Ryan and Taylor shared onion rings while guacamole and hummus was passed around the group.

His mouth watered over his BBQ Whiskey burger and steak fries. He ate with gusto and never obsessed about calories or how long he would be working out to burn off the grease. His mind didn’t force his body to compulsively throw up or go use laxative. His life and friends were normal. Food was something that enhanced the moment.

Would Troy ever feel like that again?

The rest of the afternoon seemed a blur in hindsight. Bellies satiated, the group of Wildcats went about playing as many games as they could handle. The boys naturally went into competition mood with Chad crushing everyone at “Nothing but Net” then getting crushed by Ryan at Resident Evil.

Today was what he needed. He never thought about the divorce or his father. His mind barely worried about his mother, the needs of the house, or how many more hours before returning to the hospital. It was the best day. Just what he needed.

The hours welded together, solidifying his affection for his seven fantastic friends.

Back in Taylor’s car, Chad sang terribly along to the radio while Gabriella and Jason were dropped off. Waving them off, Chad knew that it would be a matter of days before they would all get back together or at least hang out with some of them. Perhaps a game of two-on-two with Jason, Zeke, and Ryan would have to be arranged for the near future.

“Today was just right.”

“Good. I’m glad we all hung out. This summer is almost over. Can you believe there’s only one week left in July and…”

“Don’t you dare.” Chad groaned as they drove onto his street.

“I know you don’t like to know school is coming back around but it is!”

“Nooooo!”

Taylor sighed at his over-the-top response. “Text me?”

“This weekend. Maybe you could come over and channel surf with me?”

“Most definitely. Goodnight.”

Chad leaned over, hugging his oldest friend. He trudged to his front step, watching her car lights fade. Entering the house, Chad swiftly turned up the air conditioning to its highest setting. His mother wouldn’t be home until late but he wanted to ensure that the house was comfortable for her.

Setting up downstairs, his mind wandered over to Troy. Now that the two seemed to be on solid footing, Chad liked to ponder about the athlete. With a smile on his lips, for once, he couldn’t wait to see Troy again.


End file.
